House Drahar
The Drahar family is a relatively new family amongst the Myrish nobility, having only called the city their home for four generations. Founded by mercenary and Prince Admiral Craghas 'Crabfeeder' Drahar, who fought conquered pirates in the Stepstones before being killed by Prince Daemon Targaryen during the Rouge Prince's own conquest of the islands. The family has long held a certain martial inclination and it is customary for the heir to the house to join up with the Guild of the Blue, a mercenary company founded by Craghas. In recent years the family has risen to prominence during the War of Unification, when the Head of the family, Yraevor Drahar made a name for himself as a warrior and general, commanding the Guild of the Blue, a sellsword company founded by his grandfather. He cleaved through so countless a number of Blackfyre men himself, including the Kingsguard knight Ronnel Ferren, his Valyrian steel Greatsword was renamed Dragon's Bane following being dubbed the title by the singers that retell the battles of the time. With the death of Yraevor, his young son Tregar has taken his place at the head of the family, winning the title of First Magister of Myr after the death of his father and taking a seat on the Council of Seven as the Minister of Warfare. Having served as Captain of the Guild of the Blue after his father's departure to take a position in Myr, Tregar is an able warrior and a tempered commander who's known for his patience and pragmatism, in spite of his young age. The family have a manse within the Moonstone District of the city and are considered by many to be amongst the most powerful of the noble families, despite their short history. Family Tree History The history of House Drahar begins in 61AC, with the birth of Craghas Drahar. A child of rape, Craghas was the son of Lyra Faenyl, a daughter of what was once one of the most ancient and venerated houses of Myr, and Sandro of Scarwood, a Lysene pirate lord who once controlled the isle of Scarwood on the Stepstones. If the stories are true, Sandro kidnapped Lyra after taking her ship which was on its way to Lys, where she was to be wed. Sandro is said to have kept the girl for a few moons, before depositing her back in Myr, visibly pregnant with his child. Upon his birth, Craghas was immediately deserted and left to be raised on the streets of Myr by whatever beggars or vagrants would take him in. Therefore, the majority of his early life is unknown, although he supposedly stayed in Myr until the age of fifteen when he joined up with the Second Sons. Craghas was known to brag that he'd killed his first man at eleven in a back alley brawl, so it's safe to assume that his martial nature was present at an early age. While a member of the Second Sons Craghas quickly rose through the ranks, becoming known for a particularly brutal and lethal style of fighting. Craghas was never able to reach the rank of Captain however, as he left the company when they took a contract against Myr that would have ended in the sack of the city, something Craghas found completely unacceptable. Instead, Craghas went to the Magisters of the city and revealed key information about the plans of the Second Sons and aided in the defense of the city. For this, Craghas was raised to nobility and chose the name 'Drahar' for his new house. After being raised to nobility, Craghas started a mercenary company of his own with funding from the Magisters of Myr, the Guild of the Blue. Sworn to never take up arms against Myr or against members of House Drahar, the Guild would be Craghas' greatest achievement and his most important legacy. He would command the company until his death, even after being awarded the title of Prince-Admiral by the Triarchy. Craghas served as an important general in the Conquest of the Stepstones by the Three Daughters, and it would be during the conquest that he gained both his epithet of 'Crabfeeder' and the valyrian steel greatsword that would become the ancestral weapon of his house. It would also be on the Stepstones that he ultimately met his death, being beheaded by the Rouge Prince Daemon Targaryen and leaving his house to be inherited by his only son, Thoros Drahar. Members of House Drahar as of 280AC Tregar Drahar - The celebrated and ambitious patriarch of House Drahar, Tregar is without a doubt the most famed member of his family. A renowned commander and former captain of the Guild of the Blue, he is certainly a continuation of House Drahar's martial legacy. Despite his fierce reputation, however, Tregar understands the value of his family and relies on the other members of his house for many things, as well as making sure to uplift and protect his kin. This has made him beloved amongst the members of House Drahar, and he is on good terms with all his relatives, most notably with his twin sister Tysha, who he's had a particularly close and personal relationship with since childhood. Tysha Drahar - The twin sister of Tregar and perhaps the most prominent female member of House Drahar, Tysha is beautiful, intelligent and sharp of wit. She has a good mind for politics and intrigue, possibly even more so than her twin brother, and she is often looked to for sound council. While she resides primarily upon the Stepstone Island of Pryr, the home of her husband Daario Balarr and the rest of his clan, she continues to frequently write her brother and cousins and is still very much involved in the affairs of House Drahar. Taena Drahar - The eldest daughter of Jaquen Drahar and cousin to Tregar and Tysha, Taena is rather unlike her two cousins, lacking in any real ambition or drive. Content to live out her life on Tyrosh with her husband Joricho Nestoris, the second son of the current Archon. Larra Drahar - The second daughter of Jaquen Drahar, Larra remains unmarried and currently resides in the Drahar Manse in the Moonstone district, a situation she doesn't seem to mind all that much. While not lacking in ambition like her older sister, Larra dreams not of a husband to warm her bed and children to bring her joy, but instead of donning armor and riding out alongside her cousin on the battlefield. Larra frequently keeps the company of warriors and duelists of the Free Cities, and she has a particular fondness for Bravo's. Horano Drahar - The only male member of House Drahar besides Tregar and the current heir of the family, Horano is more or less the polar opposite of his warrior cousin. Thin, pale and sickly, with a high reedy voice and a nervous disposition, Horano is certainly a deviation from the warrior stereotype of a Drahar. More fond of books than of women or swords, he's much more the scholarly sort, and while the majority of his family, his sisters in particular, see him as a sniveling disappointment, Tregar sees potential for greatness in his young heir and encourages his intellectual habits. Horano is not expected to remain heir for long, as Tregar is likely to father a son soon on either his concubine or on a wife he takes in the future. Nessaria Drahar - The youngest member of House Drahar, Nessaria is less concerned with politics and nobility and more with music and the arts. A frequent patron of bards and painters in the city, Nessaria aspires to one day become an artist herself, and is currently being instructed on painting in the Drahar manse. Category:House Drahar Category:Myr Category:Myrish